Crash and Burn
by M-fuzzTheGuardian
Summary: My first songfic Crash and burn by savage garden. Nagihiko remembers helping Rima make it through a hard point in her life and has various flashbacks


**M-fuzz doesn't own shugo chara or crash and burn **

**Crash and Burn by Savage Garden**

_**Nagihiko's pov**_

When you feel all alone  
>and the world has turned its back on you <p>

_Rima was sitting all alone Amu had gone off to sit with the popular crew leaving Rima by herself. I decided to go sit with her under the peach tree. I walked over and then I saw her crying._

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
>I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you <p>

"_Rima are you ok?" I asked_

"_Go away!" she yelled and curled up into her ball_

"_No I won't because you're upset and I want to know what's wrong" I said sternly_

_She looked up at me with teary eyes and said "Fine last night I tried to stop my parents fight and this happened" she showed me a large bruise on her arm "I feel like everything is closing in on me"_

"_I know how you feel but we have to be strong I had problems like this a long time ago but Rima you're a strong person but you need someone by your side that will always be there for you. _

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
>when darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore<p>

_I was sitting in my room_ _reading when I suddenly got a text._

_To Nagihiko_

_From Rima_

_Can you meet me at the park? I need some relief._

_I jumped up sent her a message back saying I was coming and left for the park. I went over to her and asked "What's wrong? You know I am here for you right?" she suddenly hugged me._

"_I can't take it anymore they're so cold and they don't even treat me like their daughter anymore I just needed a hug is that ok with you?" she said and I smiled at her letting her know it was ok._

Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
>If you need to fall apart<br>I can mend a broken heart  
>If you need to crash then crash and burn<br>You're not alone

"_Rima! It's ok to jump you know I'll catch you!" I yelled holding my arms out towards Rima who was going to jump out her window to see me._

"_If you drop me I swear your parents will never find your remains!" she yelled while getting ready to jump. I laughed at this some things never change but what has changed is that Rima and I are best friends now._

When you feel all alone  
>and a loyal friend is hard to find<br>you're caught in a one way street  
>with the monsters in your head<br>when hopes and dreams are far away and  
>You feel like you can't face the day<p>

_I looked around the school for Rima but I couldn't find her and then I saw it a flash of gold running around a corner._

"_Rima why are you hiding?" I asked_

"_Because yesterday some girls cornered me and told me that I was a slut and didn't deserve to have anything to do with you" she said "And I don't want to face this anymore, I can't accomplish anything" then she broke down crying._

_I dropped to the ground to catch her and hugged her tightly trying to force all my feeling for her into that one hug. _

"_Rima don't listen to them they don't matter you're beautiful and strong they just don't understand so dry those tears and show them that they don't matter because no matter what I'll be loyal and side by your side" at these words her eyes widened and she smiled._

Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
>If you need to fall apart<br>I can mend a broken heart  
>If you need to crash then crash and burn<br>You're not alone

_I called her phone to see how she was doing._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Rima I was wondering how you were doing"_

"_Oh I am fine now I was feeling kinda alone listening to my parents argue all afternoon but I feel better now"_

"_Rima you know you can call me any time ok? If you want me to come and pick you up that's fine"_

"_No thanks today I have homework nice talking to you!" and she hung up I felt happy that I was almost as important in her life to her as she was to me._

'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
>And when it's over you'll breathe again<br>You'll breathe again 

"_Nagihiko!" she cried running towards me we had plans to meet up and hang out today._

"_What's wrong what happened?" I yelled franticly fearing the worst _

"_My parents are getting a divorce" she whispered_

"_Rima don't worry no matter what I am here for you got that? You'll be fine soon and I'll be beside you the whole time"_

When you feel all alone  
>And the world has turned its back on you<br>Give me a moment please  
>To tame your wild wild heart<p>

"_Nagihiko?" _

"_Yes Rima?"_

"_Do you like someone?"_

"_Do you?"_

"_Yes but I asked first so answer"_

"_I do too. Who do you like?" I said feeling my heart break when she said she liked someone._

"_I like someone who was there for me and didn't turn their back on me like everyone else and let me give them a moment to tame my heart" and then she walked away but who could that be? I was the one there for her not this guy! But wait there was one else so…_

Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
>If you need to fall apart<br>I can mend a broken heart 

"_Rima wait!" I yelled running after her_

"_Yes?" she said turning around and smiling at me_

"_Did you mean me?" I asked panting_

_She looked at me with serious eyes and said "I don't like you Nagihiko." My heart stopped "I love you" she said smiling at my expression_

"_Rima I am in love with you too"_

"_Nagihiko do you think you'll be able to keep me and my broken heart?" she said_

_I answered her by lifting her up and running away with her_

"_Yes I think I can" I said after a while and kissed her on the lips._

If you need to crash then crash and burn  
>You're not alone<p>

**End… sorry if Rima is a little OC but I tried to suit the song so if you like then Review!**


End file.
